


all that you are is all i ever need

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but othing explicit about it!! it's already happened, some 2018 lashton for amanda, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: “Luke, my love, I’m aware this might be sudden. I wasn’t planning on asking you, or not so soon anyway, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	all that you are is all i ever need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Little lashton thing I wrote for [amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) today!  
> The prompt was: "I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?" I really hope you like it!
> 
> title from The Most by Miley Cyrus
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Ashton has already left for his meeting by the time Luke pads down the stairs to make himself breakfast.

The house is quiet, the kind that fills Luke with serenity and comfort. The bright blue sky he can make out outside the window warms his heart and brings a smile on his face. It’s a beautiful day, he muses as he crouches next to Petunia who’s lying in her crate.

Luke smiles at the thought of Ashton taking her out to do her business while Luke was sleeping. She’s basically his now, too, and even if Ashton didn’t want it, Petunia has already adopted him, so he doesn’t have a choice.

Sensing his positive aura, Petunia makes a happy sound, nuzzling Luke’s face.

“Yeah, you love Ashton too, don’t you girl?” She makes a noise in agreement. “Yeah, he’s a keeper. We’re not letting go of him, are we?”

She seems to agree again, which warms Luke’s whole being even more.

Breakfast is nothing too spectacular with Ashton out of the house; a coffee with microwaved eggs and leftover pancakes from yesterday that he eats as if it were the best meal ever. He feeds Petunia some of the pancakes when it gets too hard to resist her pouting face, and when he’s done he puts the dishes in the sink, then goes up to take a shower.

Petunia moves to Luke and Ashton’s bed while Luke gets to the bathroom, where a post-it note waits for him on the mirror.

_sun is out today, but there’s no way it shines more than you <3_

_love you xo_

_(I know it’s cheesy but sue me you chose me like this)_

Luke lets out a huff, rolling his eyes, but he can see the blush rising on his cheeks in the mirror. He cannot believe Ashton’s stupid words still have that effect on him. He leaves the note on the mirror, then loses his sleeping clothes and jumps in the shower.

He’s barely out of it when his phone rings.

“Shit,” he mumbles to himself, drying himself a little so he doesn’t flood the floors with water. He wraps the towel around his waist and hurries to the living room. It’s a miracle he doesn’t slip down the stairs.

The screen is lit up with Ashton’s name, his smiling face on the background. Luke frowns, and picks up.

“Ash?”

“Hey sunshine, sleep well? Did you find my note?”

“I did, it was cheesy, but I loved it. And I love you too. Why are you out of breath, are you alright? Is your meeting done already?”

Luke is speaking a bit too fast, but he’s truly and well confused by Ashton’s tone of voice.

“Yeah it was quick, and everyone agreed, so yeah. It didn’t take a lot of time. Everything alright.”

Luke can hear him take a deep breath before exhaling shortly.

“Ash? You’re acting weird. Why did you call, do you need something?”

“Well,” Ashton starts, clearing his throat. Then proceeds to say nothing.

“Well?” Luke parrots. “I’m waiting.”

Water is pooling at his feet, and he sighs. He’s going to have to mop this. If Ashton would just get on with it.

“Okay,” Ashton goes on. “Luke, my love, I’m aware this might be sudden. I wasn’t planning on asking you, or not so soon anyway, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”

The phone almost slips from Luke’s damp hand, but he grips it before it can and lets out a small, unsure chuckle. That’s… Why would Ashton call him to make jokes like this?

“Very funny, Ash.”

He rolls his eyes fondly, waiting for Ashton to laugh along with him and tell him what’s really going on, but none of that happens. Instead, the line remains silent, something heavy lingering between them, and that’s when Luke’s eyes widen in realization.

“What the fuck Ash?” Is the only thing he can come up with. Because really, what the fuck? “What was that?”

“I said, will you marry me?”

“No, I got that just fine, but– oh my god, I can’t believe you just–”

His heart can’t keep up. It’s beating a mile a second in his chest right now, threatening to break out of it, and it’s loud in his ears. He feels like he could float if he were to stop paying attention, because the air is having trouble coming and going from his lungs properly.

“I can’t believe you,” he repeats, as short of breath as Ashton. “I need you to get your ass home right now.”

He can hear the frown in Ashton’s voice when he answers.

“Wait, but you didn't answer. Oh! Maybe you need time to think about it, my bad that’s totally fair, take all the time you need I–”

“Ashton!”

There’s silence again after Luke’s shout, but Luke breaks it with a chuckle.

“Oh my god, I don’t need time, Ash.” Of course he doesn’t, he’s always known it would be Ashton forever. “But I’m not gonna agree to marry you over the damn phone, what is wrong with you?”

“You know you basically agreed, right?” Ashton sounds so bright now, Luke can fill the light filling his entire body and soul from here. “Is that a yes?

“Ashton, love, you can’t do this to me,” Luke whines. “Please, stop this and get back here right now, so I can tell you what we both want to hear.”

“Huh. Yeah, I can’t.”

Suddenly Ashton sounds like a kid who did something wrong and is about to come clean about it to it. That makes Luke even more confused.

“Why is that?”

“I need you to come pick me up, I huh. I sort of crashed my car?”

This time, Luke is sure his heart stops in his chest, and the air gets stuck in his lungs, and he might need to lean against a wall soon. Ashton can’t do that to him. He can’t ask him to marry him and then tell him he got into a car crash.

“Luke? Are you there?”

Shaking himself, Luke can’t help but raise his voice a little.

“What the fuck, Ash, you can’t just– you can’t just say this like it’s no big deal, are you alright?”

“Luke, please calm down, I’m okay.”

“But you crashed your _car!_ ”

“Look, I’m talking to you, aren’t I? I swear I’m okay. But I drove into a tree and now well, there’s not really any car left to drive. Someone’s coming to pick it up, but they’re not driving me home, so I need you to come pick me up.”

Faintly, Luke finally registers the slight wind resounding in the phone, blending in with Ashton’s breathing, a clear sign that he’s outside.

Oh. _Ashton’s breathing._ That’s a good thing. Ashton is breathing. He’s an idiot and crashed his car, but he’s breathing.

“You didn’t call 911?”

“No, don’t need to, I’m fine.”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that, just– text me your location, I’ll be here as soon as I can.”

Despite himself Luke ends the call, taking his car keys and running to the door before remembering it might be a good idea to put some clothes on. With a cuss he rushes back upstairs, brain a little fuzzy as he takes the first clothes he can find and puts on some shoes. Petunia is looking at him confusedly, but Luke doesn’t have time to reassure her, just leaves a kiss on her head, and then he’s out the door.

The drive only lasts about twenty minutes, but to Luke it feels like hours. He spends it both worried as fuck and excited, and that scrambles his brain even more. Ashton asked him to marry him. Ashton wants to officially spend the rest of his life by his side, because he loves him that much. It wasn’t a joke, and he’s waiting for Luke’s positive answer.

Ashton also “sort of crashed his car”, and it’s Ashton, so Luke has no idea if he’s truly okay or not. He could very well be saying that because he’s just trying to get Luke not to worry. Well boo-hoo, it’s never worked before, it’s not going to work now. Luke can’t get to him fast enough.

After what feels like too long he finally finds him on a quite narrow road, pacing around nervously next to his car, embedded into a tree.

He parks poorly on the side of the road, not bothering to turn the engine off as he gets out and runs into Ashton’s arms.

“Hi love,” Ashton says, squeezing him tight. “I feel like I scared you more than I needed to.”

“Yeah you _did,_ fuck, are you okay?”

Luke leans back, hands moving up to Ashton’s face, looking at it from every angle and touching every inch of skin. “There’s no blood, is there?”

“No, I don’t think–”

“Oh, there’s some on your lip, did you hit it?”

Frowning, Ashton raises a hand to his lip, his finger coming away bloodied.

“Oh, guess I did.” He shakes his head, gives Luke a small smile. “It’s all good, though, look at me.”

Luke does, inspecting his boyfriend as thoroughly as he can before they move to the car. Ashton is limping slightly, but he seems alright, so Luke decides to let him breathe for a minute, making a mental note to have that checked out afterwards.

“What the hell Ash, what happened?”

The hood of the car is completely wrecked. Like, ‘it probably crushed everything inside’ wrecked. Ashton is lucky his legs are still intact. No wonder he’s limping.

“Look,” Ashton starts. “This is really dumb, I know, but there was a cat on the road and it wasn't moving even when I honked at it and I panicked!”

If Luke weren’t so full of adrenaline right now, he might have laughed and remembered to pick his jaw up from the floor.

“You– so instead of hitting the breaks, you drove into a fucking tree?”

Bashfully, Ashton nods, giving Luke a little shrug.

“Well, I’m alright, aren’t I?” Ashton tries.

“You got lucky.”

The realization hits Luke, suddenly that this could have been a thousand times worse. That Ashton caring too much in that moment could have seriously injured him, or worse, taken him from Luke forever. The tears start flowing silently before he even feels them springing to his eyes.

Ashton’s hands fly to his face immediately, soothing.

“Hey, please don’t cry, I’m so sorry for scaring you.”

Luke chuckles. “Don’t be fooled, I’m crying cause I’m gonna have a dumbass for a husband, that’s gonna ruin my reputation.”

Nothing happens then, so Luke blinks the tears out of his eyes, only to see Ashton biting his bleeding lip, trying to prevent the smile rising on his face.

“What?”

“Husband? So it’s a yes? You wanna marry me?”

“Oh.”

Another sniffle or two, and then Luke's face can't help but mirror Ashton's, breaking out into a smile that hurts his cheeks.

“Fuck Ash, if it weren’t for you I would have had nothing. But you were there and you stayed with me when I was just a shell of myself, and that was everything to me. So of course I wanna fucking marry you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I wanna spend forever with you.”

The kiss they share is not a good one, because they can’t stop smiling through it, but it’s filled with promises for the future, and for that it’s the best they’ve ever shared.

“Okay,” Luke says when they finally break apart. “We’re gonna wait for the breakdown mechanic to come and get your car, and then we’re gonna go and make sure you didn’t fuck that leg up.”

“Luke, I’m okay–”

“That’s not up for debate. We’re getting married, so you gotta let me take care of you. Make sure you’re okay. Can you let me do that?”

It seems every reminder that Luke actually said yes makes Ashton light up all over with joy, grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling.

“Okay,” he grins. “Only cause we’re getting married.”

Yeah, Luke muses, he’s not letting go of Ashton anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated :)  
> as always i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
